1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device for sending or receiving data which quality differs with communication mode such as resolution of graphic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a certain data is sent from the sender to the receiver by a certain communication device, the quality of the data received by the receiver is not always same. It changes into high quality or low quality as the mode of communication changes.
In this occasion, generally speaking, the cost for communication goes up as the quality of data becomes higher. And usually the sender is charged for communication.
Therefore, the sender wants to cut down expenses. As a result, data is likely to be sent at low quality. On the contrary, the receiver wants to receive data at high quality as possible. As a result, the receiver is often unsatisfied with the data received form the sender.
As an example of data which is sent by this kind of communication device, there is a graphic data. And, as the most familiar communication device for sending or receiving graphic data, generally facsimile is known well. As for facsimile, usually reading mode is selected at the device of the sender. Then, the read data is sent to the device of the receiver. Thus, in the communication process of facsimile, usually the operator of sender selects the reading and sending mode (graphic resolution etc.). In this occasion, reading is performed with high resolution. On the other hand, sending is performed with low resolution because the sender wants to cut down communication cost.
However, the receiver may not be satisfied with the result of the communication when it is processed in the mode assigned by the operator of the sender. For example, the receiver may want to have the graphic data been sent with higher resolution rather than that of the received graphic data. In this occasion, in the conventional technique, the receiver telephoned the sender to request for re-sending the graphic data with higher resolution. Then, the sender re-sent it according to the receiver's request, scanning the manuscript again with enough resolution and sending the read data with higher resolution. So, this conventional process bothered the sender. On the other hand, there is another problem that the receiver could not get the graphics the receiver wanted in a short time, when the receiver requested for re-sending.